Crystal Cove
Crystal Cove is a small coastal village where Fred Jones, Jr., Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Shaggy Rogers, and Scooby-Doo live and is said to have a "Strong history of paranormal activity". Unfortunately the gang's constant solving of mysteries costs the town "tourist attractions", which is what their parents view the monsters as. They don't understand that those "monsters" are just people in costumes. However, the town reveals to be hiding the truth from Scooby and the gang about a group of missing kids from long ago. History Daphne Blake found a locket in the Crystal Cove Caves. (Beware The Beast From Below) All the city's door-knobs were stolen by Rung Ladderton. While George Avocados ran aganist Mayor Jones in his re-election campaign. (The Secret Of The Ghost Rig) The beach was attacked by a Man-Crab and Skipper Shelton was suspected. The children of Crystal Cove were 'spookified' by Que Horrifico. A Ghost Girl was abducting boys on prom night. (The Legend Of Alice May) The Hex Girls came to the town and a phantom was attacking them. (In Fear Of The Phantom) A Gnome was attacking people who dressed as pirates at the Royal Faire. (The Grasp Of The Gnome) Humungonauts attacked the town. (Battle Of The Humungonauts) Scooby-Doo was framed by Mrs. Wyatt to be the Fright Hound. (Howl Of The Fright Hound) A vampire stole ingredients for a formula for eternal youth and it turn out to be Sheila Altoonian. (The Secret Serum) Harlan Ellison, a teacher at Darrow University, was attacked by Char Gar Gothakon, and Prof. H.P. Hatecraft met the gang. (The Shrieking Madness) Three of the employees of Destroido Corp. was being attacked by a Cicada Creature who turned out to be the former CEO of Destroido Corp. (When The Cicada Calls) The Wild Brood came to town and the Shadowy Orc stole a rocket-launcher from the Crystal Cove Armory. (The Wild Brood) Aphrodite was on the loose, causing everyone to fall in love and mind control people of Crystal Cove. Scooby needed the help of Professor Pericles, who could turn everyone back to normal by using a potion that the parrot made. Pericles knew the antidote to stop Aphrodite was three components; so he used pewter that was found in stained-glass windows from the 18th century, ectoplasm (or ghost mucus), and finally, rose quartz that were found in the caves beneath Crystal Cove. Mystery Inc. trapped Aphrodite in a net and was revealed to be Amanda Smythe. She wanted to be Prom Queen of Crystal Cove High, but they took away the crown and they put a creepy mask on her instead. She created the Ghost of Aphrodite and wanted to take the crown herself, putting everyone in love by using some sort of strange pink dust with flowers that made people fall in love. She would have succeeded if it weren't for Scooby and Pericles. Professor Pericles secretly gave Aphrodite her love potion formula, then helped with the antidote, so that he could get the help of Scooby-Doo to obtain things he needed to find the lost treasure of the conquistadors. He sent a mocking message to the gang and Mr. E through his henchman telling them this. (Where Walks Aphrodite) When the gang discovered a way down to the Darrow Mansion, Danny Darrow's crazed mind mistook them for the original Mystery Inc., and he tried to trap and kill them. They managed to escape, and eventually he realized they were not who he thought. He gave them the puzzle piece and let them escape, just as the ground around the mansion began collapsing again. He was presumed to have died in the collapse. An exchange student named Mai Le was in town. Mr. Wang who was also from Macau, China, came to Crystal Cove and pretended he was a diplomat. Fred Jones, Sr. showed him around town and they went to a dinner hosted by the Blakes, during which the Red Wizard attacks them at Blake Mansion. The gang met a White Wizard and he said to Mai Le to give the fourth ring, the Red Wizard showed up again and fought the White Wizard. Velma Dinkley looked at her binoculars towards the White Wizard and she saw three more rings which were the same as the one Mai Le was wearing.Then the gang and Mai Le went to Chen's Coffee, Velma searched at the internet there about the Dragon's Heart that the Red Wizard mentioned. Then Chen revealed that he was the Red Wizard afterwards they lure the White Wizard to a trap with fireworks. When he was unmasked it was Mr. Wang then Mayor Jones asked him why he said he searched his entire life for the ruby. Then Mai Le took the four rings out of his hand. She secretly open the jade dragon and took the Dragon's Heart . She really went to Daphne's boat she was caught in a trap, which Fred built traps all over the boat. (The Dragon's Secret) Vincent Van Ghoul Nightfright|invited Shaggy Rogers and Scooby to his home for dinner, after winning a contest. Then Nightfright came to scare them at his home. Fred Jones, Jr. and Daphne went to the Crystal Cove Spook Museum on a date. Later Velma met a mermaid named Amy and told her to help Dr. Spike Cavenaugh. (The Siren's Song) Angel Dynamite spoke to Mr. E in his hideout beneath Destroido Corp. and talked the orginal Mystery Incorporated. Creepy Spooky Terror Land was attacked by a Manticore. Scooby met Mr. E and he told him secrets. It was revealed that "Hot Dog Water" was the Manticore. (Menace Of The Manticore) (Add appropriate level of details here, not a long synopsis.) (Attack Of The Headless Horror) Fred Jones Sr. was badly frightened in his own home by the haunting of the Shadowy Figure who was later revealed to be Professor Pericles and lost his piece of the Planispheric Disk to him. (A Haunting in Crystal Cove) Category:Location